poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Joy, Aranea, and Nellie's Ultimate Movie Film
Joy, Aranea, and Nellie's Ultimate Movie Film is a movie taking place in the tenth season of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery After a scam had gone horribly wrong, the only safe place for Joy, Aranea, and Nellie is to find their other sisters out in the world. Plot Opening/the chase The film starts out as if the apocalypse had came, but it shows Aranea freaking out packing up many of her belongings, then it cuts to Joy telling Charlotte that she has been a hurtful daughter. Then bursts into tears before Aranea arrives, then Nellie is packing mostly anything that belongs to her before her sisters arrive. And then they hear something. So they hide in the highest part of the barn. As Nellie then locks the door with several locks, (even chains it shut). They later whispered about what they have done, then they all "shh" at each other, till Nellie shuts them up. Then they heard something. As Joy then uses a glass to listen through the door, but when Aranea accidentally knocks over a glass bottle there's a banging at the door! Scared, the trio tried to find a way to escape but no avail. But then Aranea finds a box labeled: "Encase of Movie Emergency, break Glass". And Nellie breaks it only to be a peanut. Then Peter tears open a peace of the door, and tells them he's gonna squash them. But then using all her strength, Areana breaks open the peanut and inside is a key! Which Nellie claims that it could be for the miniature sports car in the loft. And the 3 jump inside. Nellie turns the key several times but the car won't start. Then the others break down the door and rush in, while Nellie and Joy scream in fright, Areana then slams the dashboard as she shouts: "Hold on, tight!" And the car roars into life. Then it drives right through the wall and the others chase right after them. As Nellie drives them down the street, as Flik jumps on the windshield. Angry for what they've done to him, (in which he's covered with bruises and has a blackeye). Which Nellie swerves side to side, but Flik hangs on. Until Nellie punches him off. As the car drives off a ramp on lands parallel on 2 fences, but underneath the car, Joe grabs Aranea's legs! As Aranea is pulled out, Joy and Nellie grab her and pull back in which she slips from Joe's grip and he crashes into a dumpster while the car is sent flying through trees and lands into a desert and they crash on a hill. In which causes the car to fall apart. The adventure begins Soon, Joy over reacts that they're lost and will be dead. But Nellie states that they'll find their lost sisters. Which Aranea isn't so sure about. But Nellie explains that if they find their other sisters, then they will outnumber their chasers and they won't try to kill them. So with that she took off with a head start. And her sisters follow behind. Where's Joy, Aranea, and Nellie?/At the prank factory Later, the CMC arrived at the barn to visit Joy, Aranea, and Nellie. But when they've looked up, they weren't there. They raced over to the riders and explain that they're gone! And the others are shocked, but they then see the others going out to look for the spiders. So the riders decided to follow them. Meanwhile, the trio enter a private landscape. And Joy asks Nellie if they know where their sisters are, but Nellie explains she doesn't have a clue. Which Joy gets a speechless shock. Joy then tells Nellie that she doesn't know where they are, if they haven't seen them before. Then Areana remembers something, as she grabs a magazine from her hair and claims that it leads to a factory. Joy thinks it's a clue, and takes it, and they set off. Meanwhile, the others were picking up the spiders' trail. And, they come to the wrecked car. As they search the whole wreckage looking for clues, and then they find the spider tracks. Meanwhile the 3 spiders soon find the factory, then Nellie opens the door. And inside it was dark, and full of dust. And there were lots of gags, as Joy looks at Aranea's magazine again, only to find it was printed 20 years ago, meaning that the factory was shut down. Nellie gets so frustrated that she grabs the magazine and throws it away. Joy then decides to look inside the office to try and find any more clues that could lead to their siblings. Meanwhile, Nellie and Aranea are playing with the gags. As Joy searches the office, she looks inside the files but they're so old they crumbled to dust, so she left. But Nellie and Aranea were no where to be seen. As she searches for them, she then hears Nellie scream she then goes to find them. As she comes into a very dark part of the factory, Nellie crawls out with an axe on her head! Frightened, she backs up, and bumps into Aranea, and has a fork through her head! Joy screams in terror, but Nellie and Aranea laughed and revealed that it was all a gag. Then Aranea gives Joy a jelly bean box. But after a tough struggle, she finally got it open. But when she did it was a gag, and the factory exploded! As a bunch of rubber snakes flew everywhere. Back with the others/Building the boat Meanwhile with the others, they are still looking for the spider trio. And then the snakes start falling on the ground. As Quagmire sees the snakes still flying out of the factory's chimneys. But what they didn't know was that the spiders are in the forest. As Nellie and Aranea were searching for Joy, and she was stuck on a tree branch. So then Aranea launched Nellie at Joy and they both fall in a stream below the tree branch. After the 2 climb out, Nellie gets an idea. They will built a boat! Meanwhile, the others soon arrive at the factory, but then they find it to be empty. While they look around, Joy, Aranea, and Nellie build the boat. (which Joy makes it into the shape of a swan to blend in with the fauna). Then, as Aranea adds a few more web stitching to a makeshift sail, then then put it on the mast as Joy launches their boat (which is named: "The Arachnid Duck). And the 3 hop in and raise the sail, and soon are are floating down the river. Joining the others/At the swamp Later, the riders have come to where the others are. As they are in the forest. And they spot Brian who was badly bruised. Yuna asks them what had happen to them, as Brian explains about their bad scam and pun. And how he and the others are searching for them to settle the score with them. Skyla wasn't sure about it, but Brian uses the Jedi Mind trick to make the others help them. But it didn't work. Scootaloo then decided it's for the best to follow them. Then, the trio sisters have crashed into a swamp. As Nellie tells Joy that their sisters ain't gonna be impressed. As Joy is shocked to hear something. And later, Aranea tackles Nellie in the water. And the 2 race farther into the swamp as Joy tries to catch up with them, but when she did, they're sinking in quicksand! As Joy tries to make a rope from her spider silk, Aranea and Nellie continue sinking deeper. When she threw it, Nellie and Aranea are gone! Joy tries to find them in the sand but fails, as she weeps for the loss of her sisters. But then it revealed that they were playing a prank on her. Joy then angrily leaves. Nellie then follows her and asks what's biting her, when Joy angrily snaps at her and blames her idiotic actions. And then the 2 start fighting. Then she angrily turns her attention back in the road and heads home. And then Nellie yells at her, if she wants to go home. Then she should just go and that everything was her fault. Joy stops in her tracks. As Nellie blurts out she's a wanna-be looser. And bursts into tears, as Joy comes over to her. And she plays a scam the whole time. As Nellie is surprised and shocked. But she laughs, and the 2 share a hug, as Areana joins in it. And the sisters set off once more. But some time after they set off, the others arrived at the swamp and discovered the wreaked swan boat. And Toothless sniffs out their locations, Which is heading to the right direction, so they'd set off. That night Back with the 3 spiders, they make camp at a rock just off the road. As Joy starts making up tents out of silk. While Areana makes a fire using 2 small twigs. After taking a quick rest and eating a few flies Nellie caught in a web, they all fall asleep. Back with the others, Nightstriker tries hard to find the spiders but had lost their scent. So the others decided to make camp. The next morning/Coelophysis chase/Fair grounds The next morning, the trio are beginning to wake up. When they heard a loud snore. They then slowly look out of their tents and thought it was Toothless. But when they look, it wasn't Toothless, it was a Coelophysis! They run as it starts chasing them. They duck under a fallen tree, as the Coelophysis smashes through it. As Joy pulls them down. And they slowly crawl down the fallen tree as the Coelophysis continues to look around for them. Soon, the spider reach the end of the log. As the Rex leaves, they see a something in the distance, which Nellie makes a makeshift telescope from a blade of grass and a bead of water. Then, she sees something ahead. Which is a ferris wheel. Nellie then calls out that it's a fair ground. The 3 climbed on the ferris wheel, and Aranea starts shaking it. And then the wheel starts to move, then it starts spinning but was going much too fast and the trio fly out of it! And it sends the 3 flying straight to the ground. As Joy gets back up they see holes with silk in them. Till the others arrived! Mushu hugs the three spiders as they couldn't breath. Then Mushu lets them go, as Scootaloo explains to them they were worried about them. As Apple Bloom asks what they were doing, as Areana explains they were searching for their siblings. Then, Peter, the guys, and the rest of the other who had been beaten up arrive. But are disappointed to see the Riders got to them first. Joy, Aranea, and Nellie's lost sisters!/Joy, Aranea, and Nellie's sisters true colors Nellie then explains to their chasers that they are at the home of their other 4,997 sisters. And rings the bell. One of the doors opens and mistakenly thinks she's a tarantula hawk. But then Nellie tells her that it's her. The one spider recognizes her and then wakes up the other sisters. Then one by one, several more barn Spiders step out from the doors, and the others were surprised of how many they were. (Flik even mentions that there's more than what his old colony had). Nellie tells them that they're gonna kill them all for nothing. Then one of the sisters, looks to them through her aviator shades and picks her up, and Nellie nervously introduces her sisters. As one of the other sisters (one who has her hair is fancy style with blue streaks in it). Looks at the 2 and notes about Joy. The oldest Sister, then grabs Aranea's legs and tells her that she wants to play "uncle". But then before Aranea can say anything, the older sisters starts twisting her legs, which reveals the other spiders' true colors, as they brutally mistreat the 3 young spiders for their own amusement. As 2 of them start throwing Joy against the wall. The others were speechless! Mushu then tries to stand up for the 3, only for 5 of the other sisters to mercilessly attack him with a frying pan, as many of the team get enraged. And one by one they all advance menacingly against the other spiders, as the pets then start to advance on the spiders and they wrap them in silk. And spin them around like a top. Which sends them flying into their house, knocking them all unconscious. Soon they hear something, it was the Coelophysis from before, and he starts chasing the other spiders. Nellie's confession/Making up/ending Then Aranea and Joy tun up to Nellie, and she tearfully tells them that she lied about everything she said about their sisters and only wanted everyone to think she's cool. Then Charlotte shows up in spirit, and tells her that she has overcome her actions. And that scams can also hurt anyone, including their good friends. But making such mistakes can prove to be good teachers in the end and fades away. Then the others decided to celebrate, as they head back home. As the film ends the Coelophysis is still chasing after the spider sisters. Trivia *This film is based off of "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show". Scenes *Opening/the chase *The adventure begins *Where's Joy, Aranea, and Nellie?/At the prank factory *Back with the others/Building the boat *Joining the riders/At the swamp *That night *The next morning/Coelophysis chase/AT-AT fight *Joy, Aranea, and Nellie's lost sisters!/Joy, Aranea, and Nellie's sisters true colors *Nellie's confession/Making up/ending Soundtrack #(opening theme) #(during the car chase) #(as the spiders make their journey) # # # #(When the spiders are chased by the Coelophysis) # #for the end credits) Category:Stuingtion Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk